Wukong/Development
|narrative = |artwork = Zhou Juexian (Joshua Brian Smith, Christian Fell) (Alex Konstad, Kirsten Zirngibl, Jon Neimeister, Mathias Kollros, Truong Huyen, Paul Bradley) |visual = |lead = |voice = |Japanese Voice Actor}} |conceptcredit = }} Champion First Look By ByronicHero Champion First Look: The Monkey King Summoners! You’ve just gotten your first look at our awesome, but unhinged, yordle Mechanized Menace: . But that isn’t the only surprise that we have in store for you today! Here’s quick teaser for another upcoming champion somewhat further off on the horizon. And while there’s still a bit of time before you’ll be watching him take to the Fields of Justice, don’t be alarmed if you hear from him again sometime in the future! It is our pleasure to bring you this video sneak preview of ! Champion Sneak Peek By Average Gatsby Champion Sneak Peek – Wukong, the Monkey King If you positively flipped out when you saw our First Look at the awesome and acrobatic Monkey King back in April, you’ll be pleased to know that your long wait is nearly over. And I’m not just monkeying around this time! So if you’re ready to go bananas like a party animal to celebrate the release of , the Monkey King, start sending out your invitations. This is one primate you’re not going to want to miss. Media Music= ;Related Music LoL Musics - 2016 Lunar revel - Website BGM| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos League of Legends - Monkey King First Look| Wukong Art Spotlight| Wukong Champion Spotlight| Radiant Wukong Ascends the Mountain| Lancer Stratus Wukong| |-|Gallery= Wukong Teaser 01.png|Wukong Teaser 1 Wukong Teaser 02.jpg|Wukong Teaser 2 Wukong Teaser 03.jpg|Wukong Teaser 3 Wukong Model 01.jpg|Wukong Model 1 (by Riot Artist Maokai Xiao) Wukong Model 02.jpg|Wukong Model 2 (by Riot Artist Maokai Xiao) Wukong Splash Concept 01.jpg|Wukong Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Kienan 'Knockwurst' Lafferty) Wukong Fast and Dumb 01.png|Wukong "Fast and Dumb" Illustration Wukong Poro.jpg|Wukong Poro Promo Worlds 2017 Promo.jpg|Worlds 2017 Promo (by Riot Artist Mike Azevedo) Wukong Underworld Concept 01.jpg|Underworld Wukong Concept (by Riot Artist Aquatic Moon) Harrowing Statue Model 01.jpg|Harrowing Statue Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Harrowing Statue Model 02.jpg|Harrowing Statue Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Lunar Revel 2016 Teaser.jpg|Lunar Revel 2016 Teaser Lunar Revel 2016 promo.jpg|Lunar Revel 2016 Promo (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Lunar Revel 2016 promo Concept 01.jpg|Lunar Revel 2016 Promo Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Lunar Revel 2016 promo Concept 02.jpg|Lunar Revel 2016 Promo Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Lunar Revel 2016 promo Concept 03.jpg|Lunar Revel 2016 Promo Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Wukong Radiant login still.png|Radiant Wukong log-in still Wukong Radiant Model 01.jpg|Radiant Wukong Model 1 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Wukong Radiant Model 02.jpg|Radiant Wukong Model 2 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Wukong Radiant Model 03.jpg|Radiant Wukong Model 3 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Wukong Radiant Statue model 01.jpg|Radiant Wukong Statue Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Wukong Radiant Statue model 02.jpg|Radiant Wukong Statue Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Wukong LancerStratus Splash concept 01.jpg|Lancer Stratus Wukong Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) |-|Summoner Icons= Champie Wukong profileicon.png|Champie Wukong Wukong Poro Icon.jpg|Wukong Poro Radiant Wukong profileicon.png|Radiant Wukong Lunar Guardian profileicon.png|Lunar Guardian Monkey King profileicon.png|Monkey King |-|Ward Skins= Rising Dawn Ward.png|Rising Dawn |-|Emotes= Shhhh Emote.png|Shhhh Category:Champion development Category:Wukong